Love Me Tender
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for the CCOAC fanfic round 8 VDay Gift challenge. my pairing: Hotch/Prentiss, my prompts, Love Me Tender by Elvis, red and white rose petals, a teddy bear, and a heart shaped diamond ring. Written for Katie N Cassie's Slave 4 Life. Hope you enjoy


"So what are yours and Hotch's plans for tonight?" JJ asked Emily as the two women sat in her office. It was Valentines Day and it seemed this year that everyone had someone. Morgan was with Garcia, Rossi was dating an agent from counter terrorism and she was dating Reid.

"He's making us dinner. We have Jack for the night so it was easier to do something at home."

"Jessica couldn't take him?"

"She has a date and besides I love that little guy. He was so excited about getting to help Aaron fix dinner. One of the neighbor girls is going to come watch him so we can have a quiet dinner."

"That sounds so nice, Spence is taking me to Olive Garden then I think we're going on a walk. I can't believe we've been dating for six months," the media liaison exclaimed.

"Neither can I," Emily said with a smile. The sound of "Love Me Tender" coming from one of their cell phones made both women look up.

"It's not mine," JJ said reaching for hers.

"It's mine, it's Aaron. Pen must have been messing with my ringtones again."

"Sounds like her, well have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow," the blonde called to her friend.

"You to, Jayje," Emily said as she left the office answering her phone as she did. XXXX

"Hi, how are things going?"

"Hey there, Em, things are going well. Jack's been fed and Katy just got here to watch him. Will you be home soon?"

"I'm just leaving now," she replied.

"I can't wait, I'll see you soon."

"I can't wait either, see you soon, Aaron."

"Hey, Em?" he called out just as she was about to hang up.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Aaron said softly. Emily could feel the smile on her face.

"Love you to, bye, sweetheart. I'll be home soon." Hanging up she quickly gathered her belongings then hurried for the parking garage. XXXX

The sight that greeted her made her smile. Red and white rose petals were scattered in a path. They started at the front door and led into the dining room. She'd changed at work wanting to surprise Aaron with the dress she'd bought. It was a red strapless dress with some beading at several different places. The dress was a deep shade of red. Hearing his girlfriend walk through the door, Aaron hurried to greet her. He could feel the breath leaving his lungs when he saw her.

"You look amazing, Emily," he breathed. Flashing him a bright smile she moved toward him holding out her hand. He took it and guided her across the path of rose petals and into the dimly light dining room. The overhead lights had been turned off and the room was only lit by candles. It cast the room in a warm glow.

"Happy Valentines Day," Aaron said as they settled down to eat the Lasagna and bread he'd made.

"Happy Valentines Day," Emily repeated. "This is really good," she complimented.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it," Aaron replied. The rest of the dinner went well. Emily could tell that Aaron was nervous about something.

"Is everything okay?" she asked in concern. He didn't seem to have heard her, though. "Aaron?" she called softly.

"I'm sorry, what?" he answered.

"I asked if you're okay," Emily repeated herself.

"I'm fine, going to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." Nodding, Emily watched him go. She was a very woman. She and Aaron had been dating for a little over a year and she'd moved in a couple months before. Jack adored her and the feeling was mutual. Reaching for her fork, she finished off the last bite of the delicious cheese cake her boyfriend had made. She was surprised to learn that Hotch could indeed cook. He confessed that his brother, Sean had taught him how to. That was just one of the many things she'd come to love about him. The sound of voices drew her attention. Aaron was coming back down the stairs with Jack in tow.

"Hi, Emily, Happy Valentines Day!" the six-year-old cried running at her.

"Hi there, kiddo. Happy Valentines Day to you to," she said as she hugged him. She could see something in his hand.

"Jack, why don't you give Emily her gift?" his father prompted.

"Okay, here you go," Jack said thrusting the gift bag at her. Taking it with a smile she quickly opened it and took out what was inside. It was a teddy bear with a heart that said I love you on it.

"Thank you, I love it, and I love you, Jack," she said hugging him and kissing his cheek. Glancing back down at the bear, she noticed something was tied to the ribbon around it's neck. Her eyes widened when she realized it was a heart shaped diamond ring. Looking down she saw Aaron down on one knee. Tears filled her eyes as she realized what was about to happen. XXXX

"Emily, you've been with me and Jack through thick and thin. You've seen at our highest point and our lowest. There's no one else in the world I'd rather spend my life with than you. Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, will you be my wife? Emily, will you mary me?" His voice was shaking and she could see his hands were to as he removed the ring fron the ribbon that attached it to the bear.

"Will you mary Daddy and be my new Mommy, please?" Jack interjected before she had a chance to speak. The tears that had been brimming in her eyes spilled over at the little boy's question.

"Yes," she breathed. "Yes, I'll mary you," she said with a giant smile. Reaching for her left hand, he slipped the ring on it.

"Yay!" Jack cried jumping up and down. Laughing, Emily reached for both him and his father. They both eagerly hugged her back. They were a family and nothing in the world could have felt more right.

Finished!

A/n, Hope everyone enjoys this and that you have a wonderful Valentines day.


End file.
